


Candy Cane Lane

by Kattwyllie



Category: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot (L&O: SVU)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Candy Cane Lane

“Thank you so much for speaking with me Ms Parker.” Alex gave the woman a small smile, “I’ll see you on Monday, Happy Holidays.”

“Thank you Ms Cabot.” The woman mustered up as much of a smile as she could, watching Alex leave the small room, closing the door behind her.

The blonde let out a weary sigh, taking a moment to herself in the hallway. She’d pulled more than a few strings to get Ms Parker and her daughter a place at an emergency women’s shelter, away from their abusive home. The detectives had come up with new evidence and in turn Alex had to make the trip down to the shelter to go over statements and details again, and on Christmas Eve nonetheless. The soft sounds of piano Christmas music accompanied by a silky voice pulled her from her foggy mood, intriguing her to where it was coming from. 

On her way down the hall she discovered the source, the entertainment room seemed to have some sort of Christmas party going on, a little distraction from the bleak and harrowing world for an evening or so. It wasn’t that surprising, but she was surprised to see you sitting behind the keyboard, your voice flowing through the room with ease, a soft smile on your face as your fingers danced across the keys. She’d only known you a few months, but you certainly intrigued her the moment you’d walked into the bull pen. 

You were a psychiatrist who’d worked with Huang in the past, and on his recommendation, you’d found yourself working alongside SVU on a pretty regular basis. Alex had to admit, you were damn good at what you did, there were a couple cases she thought you gave Huang a pretty good run for his money. You spent time analyzing perps, determining whether someone was fit to stand trial, and, much to everyone’s surprise, you did your best to always check in with the victims. If you were in the station, and anyone needed to talk, they all knew you were available, hell, you’d managed to get Amanda to open up about things she hadn’t told anyone. There was something about the way you spoke, it wasn’t the usual doctor babble about ‘ _how does that make you feel?’_ kind of thing, you had an openness to you, cracking jokes, your voice calm, but your real voice, not a ‘ _customer service voice’_ as some would call it. If she thought she’d run into you at the shelter, it certainly wasn’t singing Christmas songs and engaging with the inhabitants like you were now. She felt drawn to you in that moment even more than she regularly did, leaning against the door jam.

The movement in the corner of your eye grabbed your attention, eyes glancing up to see Alex standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face as she watched you. You shot her a grin before returning your attention to the keys, you certainly hadn’t expected to see her tonight. You had to admit, there was definitely something about her, you were glad you didn’t have to deal with the D.A too much, the few times you’d been alone in her office preparing testimony making you absolutely internally flustered. You thanked your schooling and training for being able to keep your cool. You finished off a couple of more songs before you’d filled the allotted time, a local high school lined up to perform their Christmas play afterwards. You exchanged a few words with the shelter’s manager as you gathered your things, giving a warm smile and wave to a few of the guests before you made you way to the doorway.

“Can’t say I expected to see you here Counsellor.”

“I could say the same.” She replied, a soft smile on her lips. “I didn’t realize you played…or sang.” 

“One of the many extracurriculars my parents encouraged when I was younger.” You shrugged, “What brings you to this side of town?”

“I..had to talk to Ms Parker. Some new evidence came to light.”

“She okay? I had a session with her earlier, she seems pretty solid to stand trial.” 

“She’ll be fine, there’s nothing wrong with the case or anything.” She felt a warmth at how concerned you got over the victim, you always did, making sure they were 100% before letting them go off into the world post trial.

“Glad to hear.” You pulled on your coat as the two of you slowly made your way towards the entrance of the shelter, “They really put you to work on Christmas Eve?” Alex let out a small chuckle, wrapping her own coat around her, 

“As they say, the law never sleeps.” She huffed as you exited onto the street, the cold air enveloping the two of you. “Besides, you’re here on Christmas Eve, don’t you have somewhere better to be?” You let out a small laugh, 

“No…not at all. Any remaining family’s all out of state, haven’t seen them in years. I work with the women here year round, what is it you guys call it…pro-bono?” She smirked at your comment, “Director found out I had more to give than just my psycho analysis a few years back, I do what I can to distract them from the pain they had to go through to get here. It’s the least I can do.”

“You know, you really care about these people, and it really shows. Even just at the station, I’ve never seen someone as passionate about making sure they move forward, that they’re safe, you’re helping them more than anyone else ever could.”

“Thanks.” You gave a bashful smile, “I’m just doing what I think is right, even if it means giving up my holiday season. It’s worth it. There’s no place I’d rather be.”

“You’re telling me you don’t have some wonderful boyfriend waiting at home with rum and eggnog right now?” You snorted at her response, throwing your head back in a laugh.

“First off..eggnog is disgusting. Second, I’d have to like men to have a boyfriend waiting at home. And third, before you ask, no…there is no girlfriend waiting for me either. Like I said, not much going on for me.” Alex felt her heart flutter at the confirmation of the information she’d been dying to find out for months now, the smile on her cheeks unavoidable.

“Well then, what’d’you say we grab a hot chocolate from that café down the street and walk down Candy Cane Lane?” You shot her a grin, Candy Cane Lane was the infamous street in Queens where it seemed the prerequisite for living there was that you had to go all out in your Christmas decorations. The lights and displays so extravagant it brought hundreds of people through each year, whether they drove or walked through, it was always a delight to see.

“Only if we stop and grab a bottle of Bailey’s on the way.” Alex gave a little laugh at that, grinning at the way you linked your arm through hers, falling in step with her as you made your way down the street.

You couldn’t help but laugh, feeling like you were back in eleventh grade as the two of you ducked into an alleyway, giggling as you dumped the mini bottles of liquor into your drinks, tossing them amongst the other trash, giving the cups a swirl to mix it all up. Alex felt her heart jump at the way you grasped at her hand, tugging her back to the street, a gleam in your eyes evident as they met hers while you sipped back the boozy hot chocolate. 

The two of you stayed hand in hand while you moved through Candy Cane Lane, admiring the lights and laughing at some of the more comical displays. You both joked over a handful of things, happy to be able to have something aside from work to bring you together. Near the end of the walk, you snuggled a little closer, leaning your head against her shoulder as you admired the display in front of you, humming in satisfaction at the closeness to Alex. She took the moment to be bold, if you were snuggling up after hold her hand this long, there was no way she’d miss this opportunity, her head turning to gently press her lips against your hair. She felt the soft squeeze from your hand in response as you stayed cuddled against her for a few more moments. You’d both done away with your drinks by now, simply arm in arm as you traversed down the street. Your eyes glanced up to hers, lifting off her shoulder, she could barely stand the way the Christmas lights sparkled in your eyes, the knowing grin on your face. You couldn’t help but think she looked absolutely radiant in the glow of the lights, the colours dancing across her face, making her even more beautiful than you could ever imagine.

“Safe to say this was the best Christmas Eve I’ve had in a long time.” Your voice was soft, only for her to hear.

“I have to admit, I feel the same.” She smiled back at you, thumb stroking the back of your hand gently.

“Well..” You smirked, “I think there is one thing that could make it even better…” Alex chuckled softly, her eyes meeting yours in a knowing look. Her free hand reached out, cupping your cheek as she tugged you toward her, lips meeting yours in a hesitant kiss. You didn’t let her pull away, wrapping your arms around her neck, the uncontrollable smile evident on your lips. The kiss wasn’t long, but it expressed everything unsaid between the two of you, a flush on both your cheeks as you pulled apart.

“Merry Christmas Y/N.”

“Merry Christmas Alex.”

“I..don’t mean to be bold, but if you’ve got nowhere to be, my DVR’s full of Christmas movies I meant to watch this month. And I’ve got a gorgeous bottle of wine I’ve been saving for a special occasion…”

“I’d love to.” You popped up on your toes, kissing her lips again, giggling softly as you departed, “Best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten.”


End file.
